Azura reacts Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded
Azura reacts Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded is a reaction video made by Elephant012, published on February 11th 2019 Transcript (February 11, 2019) (video begins with Azura's castle of the lakeside in the Azuraverse) Azura: I'm going to see wants on YouTube! Hey, what's this (video on YouTube starts) At the park, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were feeling grumpy about Kosta Karatzovalis. Lawson: Man! We hate Kosta Karatzovalis! And we hate the Metal Punks too! Gelman: Me too! Mundy: Me three! Skeens: Me four! Gelman: I know, he's the worst guy ever! Mundy: He's nothing but an idiot! Skeens: Yeah, he whomps! And he sucks too! What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, guys! How about we call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to take Kosta Karatzovalis to his house and give him the death penalty by melting him down into meat! Gelman: That's a good idea! Let's do it! Mundy: After we finished Kosta, they'll be meat for all of us! Skeens: Yeah, this will be like a picnic to us! Lawson: Now I'm calling to call Ratchet! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: The leader of the Metal Punks named Kosta Karatzovalis is the worst band leader ever, and I hate him, and I hate the Metal Punks too! And so do my friends Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! Can you come over here to melt Kosta down into meat! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. I agree with you, the Metal Punks are the worst band ever! Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson and his friends. Ratchet: Okay boys, let's go hunt Kosta Karatzovalis! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop! Gelman: To melt him down into meat! Mundy: Then we can have meat products together! Skeens: Yeah, this will be like a picnic to us! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson, his friends and Ratchet went off to find Kosta Karatzovalis, and then they confronted him. Lawson: Hey Kosta! Kosta: Lawson, what do you want for me now?! Lawson: Me and my friends have come to give you a punishment! And who's behind us?! Kosta: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Kosta: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens brought me here to help them and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat! Kosta: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Gelman: You're going to meet your doom! Ratchet, Lawson and his friends picked up Kosta, and carried him around the town. Kosta was kicking and screaming. Kosta: RATCHET, LAWSON, GELMAN, MUNDY, SKEENS, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have annoyed Lawson and his friends too much! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet, Lawson and his friends arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Kosta on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Come on, guys! Gelman: Yeah, let's do it! Mundy: This is going to be great! Skeens: After we finished that guy, there'll be meat for us! Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens carried Kosta up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Kosta on the conveyer belt. Lawson: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Kosta! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Kosta! Then Kosta was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Kosta: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! Gelman: Go, Choppers! Go! Ratchet: Ooh, this is gonna get greasy! The Choppers began to shred Kosta to pieces. Kosta: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mundy: That's it, Choppers! Finish him off! Skeens: Yeah! Then Kosta was in pieces. Mundy: Yay! Kosta's in pieces now! All the remains of Kosta were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Kosta went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Kosta is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more Kosta Karatzovalis! That's what he gets for annoying us too much! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Kosta Karatzovalis is gone for good. Gelman: Yeah, he won't annoy anyone - not even me, Lawson, Mundy or Skeens! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Gelman: We couldn't have done it without you! Mundy: This is the best picnic ever! Skeens: I agree! Ratchet: You're welcome, guys! So Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went out of the Chop Shop, and they went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! (We see Mundy's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Mundy's dad: (Scary voice) Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, Conrad, get over here right now! (We see Skeens' dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Skeens' dad: (Scary voice) Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, Greg, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, Kosta deserves it for being the worst band leader ever who always annoys me, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kosta and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Gelman: But dad, Kosta deserves it for being the worst band leader ever who always annoys me, Lawson, Mundy and Skeens! Gelman's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kosta and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's dad was furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Mundy: But dad, Kosta deserves it for being the worst band leader ever who always annoys me, Lawson, Gelman and Skeens! Mundy's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kosta and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' dad was furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Skeens: But dad, Kosta deserves it for being the worst band leader ever who always annoys me, Lawson, Gelman and Mundy! Skeens' dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kosta and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens to kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, Kosta deserves it for being the worst band leader ever who always annoys me, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kosta and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Video ends as Azura gets a massive anger with a dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade) Azura: (Scary voice) OH (x80). OH, MY, GOD, PHINEAS T. RATCHET FROM ROBOTS HAS TEAM UP WITH LAWSON, GELMAN, MUNDY AND SKEENS FROM RECESS TO KIDNAP KOSTA KARATZOVALIS TO THE CHOP SHOP AND THEN MELT HIM DOWN INTO MEAT, HE'S WAS MY IMPORTANT FAVORITE YOUTUBER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING. THOSE MAD KID BASTARDS AND THAT MAD-ROBOT MASTERMIND ARE GOING TO GET IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE, I'M GOING TO INVESTIGATE SOON. (The End) CAST Princess as Azura Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Chopper Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens and Chopper Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Young Guy as Forge Paul as Chopper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Kosta Karatzovalis' screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice, Gelman's dad's angry voice, Mundy's dad's angry voice, Skeens' dad's angry voice, Madame Gasket's angry voice and Azura's angry voice Category:2019 videos Category:Azura's adventures